Dance with the Devil: Chapter 3
by 6Insanity6Painted6Black9
Summary: The last day before fifth year begins! Diagon Alley! If I wrote that he or Adarte are in fourth year, I am sorry, it is fifth! Working on more than one story


p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;""Scabior, mum says to get up right now!" he half-sleepily heard Lucius call through the door, three pounds on the door /"Alrigh' 'm up," Scabior answered, closing his eyes again and burying his face in the pillows and under the /Scabior smiled to himself, thinking he would sleep longer in peace as he had done many other mornings that he'd gotten into trouble /"She said not to leave until you answer the door," Lucius told him, still from the other side of the locked /"'ello door, I said 'm up, go away," Scabior said, throwing the blankets off him and half off the bed as well and he got up, putting a pair of pants on and he went to the door and sleepily unlocked it before going back to his bed and lying /Lucius opened the door and entered with a smirk on his /The smile annoyed Scabior even further than the snobbish prefect itself…er himself but it was something he couldn't get rid /"What're you looking at?" Scabior asked, eyeing Lucius /"You."br /"Ya see somethin' you like?" Scabior said coldly, taking a brush through his hair a couple times before tying it in a ponytail that went down to his shoulder /"You're twisted Scabior, get up, mum says now," Lucius said /"Now yer flatterin' me Lucius," Scabior sneered, "I say get out now."br /"Get up," Lucius said, grabbing Scabior's arm tightly and trying to literally pull him out of the bed but Scabior remained /Scabior had a good build for a fourteen year old boy and wasn't as scrawny as he used to be nor was he really bough and Lucius was so kind to /"Get your 'and off me," Scabior said, getting out of bed again and pointing his wand at Lucius' heart but Lucius /"You'll be expelled," Lucius said, smiling /"Not if I'm practicing a spell for 'omework," Scabior retorted, "You should know more of m' ability than anybody Lucius."br /Scabior stared Lucius down, taking minutes and Lucius released his arm and went back to the door, glaring back at Scabior's smirking face, and Lucius left, a little angry and humiliated but he was also relieved no one but the two had witnessed /"If you want to eat before we go to Diagon Alley, get downstairs now," Mrs. Malfoy said firmly at his door in passing and she /Scabior found a black shirt and quickly buttoned it up the front and pulled a very dark purple-brown leather jacket over that without tucking the shirt in but the jacket was long enough to cover the three inches below his waist that the shirt stuck /He pulled his boots on, stumbling out the door, closed and locked it and he went downstairs but breakfast was already off the table. Scabior was very hungry and couldn't imagine going to Diagon Alley with his stomach aching in /"Lili," he called and a very old female houself popped up with a pop and she bowed low to him, her bright blue eyes looking up at /"Get me somethin' quick to eat," he ordered and so, bowing again, Lili disappeared and came back seconds later with a bacon sandwich on a tray and a tall cup of milk so he ate the sandwich and chugged the milk in the same seven /Lucius came down with his parents soon after and Mr. Malfoy grasped Scabior's arm more tightly than Lucius had and they all apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Flourish and Blotts bookstore which had opened quite /"Get your things, stick together, look for us in an hour," Mrs. Malfoy said, dropping a pouch of gold galleons in each of their /"Yes mum," Lucius nodded and he walked away with Scabior who was practically leading Lucius from next to him, into the /"Mummy's little boy, aren't you?" Scabior sneered, pushing a third year boy away from the door and they /"What do you mean by that?" Lucius asked coldly, taking a book of its shelf and he looked at it even though it didn't have any titles that he was looking /"Nothing, nothing, just that she favors you, I'm almost surprised she doesn't call you 'Lucy' but then you'd be 'er little girl," Scabior replied, a smirk staining his face, enjoying taunting him so much and the reactions…the reactions he couldn't smile /"She doesn't favor me," Lucius muttered, "You're just a sarcastic little bastard and she doesn't care to get in your way."br /"Yer still flatterin me Lucius, I might blush," Scabior /"You say that like it's a bad thing," someone behind him said and he turned around to see a fourth year girl from school with 'Hexes and Jinxes' in her hands and when he turned around her pale blue eyes were almost /Her hair was light blonde, wavy/straight, and all the way down to her waist, her bangs were layered and covered most of one eye, blue, purple, red, and orange streaks were in her hair but which had perfect brightness to it as if magic was used, she had pale, gold-ish skin and was 5.9 and her nails were a sapphire blue color at the /"What do you want mudblood?" Lucius asked coldly before Scabior could give a sarcastic reply which pissed him off a /"You guys are getting boring, seriously, is that the worst you can come up with?" the girl asked, smirking, "Oh Scabior, I found a wicked spell to use on you and your boyfriend Lucius Malfoy, you'll be scared into running."br /"Yeah?" Scabior challenged, "I know a 'ex that could make ya run screamin."br /"I love the way ya say 'ex instead of hex," the girl smirked, "See you at school."br /She walked away, her emo/scene hair very slightly brushing against Scabior's face, on purpose of course just because she knew it'd annoy /"I was 'aving a perfectly good talk with that girl before you 'ad to go an call 'er mudblood," Scabior said crossly to /"That's all she is and you shouldn't be socializing with trash like that," Lucius said coldly, "Your parents would be soo disappointed."br /"I can talk to anyone I wants to Lucius, even that damned mudblood Ravenclaw," Scabior said, a look of deep annoyance on his /"Why does it matter to you, do you have a crush on that damned mudblood?" Lucius demanded, shutting the book in his hand really /"Not if my life depended on it," Scabior retorted, a look of disgust on his face, "I would never touch that."br /"Glad to know you're not," Lucius said firmly, "Get your books."/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS', Trebuchet, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif;"Later they were in a store where they would buy robes and they were browsing together, Scabior trying to find the shabbiest ones and Lucius trying to find the best and they both found just that and quite quickly so they went to a Quality Quidditch /"'ey Lucius?" Scabior said, checking out the new /"I have a cleansweep," Lucius said crossly, barely glancing at what Scabior was looking at but Scabior rolled his /"Noo, I was goin' to say, I 'ave decided to put a streak in my 'air," Scabior said impatiently as if he expected Lucius to /"Why?" Lucius asked, /"Because I like colors," Scabior said as if that were the most obvious thing in the world, "I can't decide on a color."br /"Do yellow or pink, that'll perfectly match," Lucius /"Yellow would make my 'air look like dung," Scabior glared, "Let's turn your 'air bright green and keep it that way."br /"Touch my 'air and you will die in 'ell," Lucius /"Are you mocking th' way I talk?" Scabior demanded, "Or is 'ell some sweet slut you messed with last night?"br /"If I was mocking the way you talk, I'd be less understandable," Lucius told him, glaring back at the /"You just won't admit it cuz you're scared of me," Scabior /He liked his accent and he wasn't gonna take it from anyone, not even if they were telling him that they loved it too, not playful teasing, he just wouldn't, it wasn't an insult but he didn't wanna lose his leadership that /He wouldn't let someone that he thought to be below him stand up to him and get away with it either, he'd put them right back in their place and rule again, which also made him a little egotistical and power hungry but he was aware of /"I'm not scared of you, I am prefect and I am older and quicker than you are," Lucius said coldly and slightly /"I don't think yer quicker Lucius," Scabior told /"To be a leader you have to earn respect, to be a leader you must respect what your followers can do. It works just like a pack Scabior, the followers and leaders are all a team and will not work if they are against each other because the leader is being arrogant enough to think he can run a pack off of fear or abuse, leadership is not fear, it does not form from disrespect for the others, the leader is equal with the others but with more power," Lucius said icily, looking into Scabior's eyes, admiring the determination of his adopted brother but sick of his arrogance and ignorance, "They will all need each other in the end, you will need someone in the end."br /"You aren't th worst person in the world," Scabior stated, running his hand over a cleansweep 7 that he wasn't necessarily supposed to /"Besides, true leadership can help get the ladies," Lucius smirked as he saw from the corner of his eye, a girl smile at him, a girl from the Slytherin Quidditch team that attended Hogwarts and was in sixth /"I bet," Scabior said to himself, barely just getting away from thinking about that fourth year Ravenclaw mudblood, "I can't believe someone so skilled at Occlumency can't stop 'is own thoughts from gettin' bothersome."br /"Who are you referring to?" Lucius asked curiously as they went to the door together and they left to find Mr. and Mrs. /"'ts not your business," Scabior said, spotting them, "There they are Lucius."br /Lucius saw their turned backs and started going straight for /"We could stop an get something' to eat," Scabior said impatiently but Lucius paid no mind to him so Scabior stopped to get an ice cream before hurrying to catch up with Lucius and, Abraxas holding tightly to both of them, they disapparated back to Malfoy Manor./p 


End file.
